Tales of the Tech Squad
by gamer072196
Summary: This is a story of the lives of Joshua Shepard, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Garrus Vakarian and the rest of the Normandy crew after the Reapers have been defeated. This is based on my head cannon Shepard and starts immediately after the Crucible has been fired and the Reapers have been eradicated.
1. Parts 1 & 2

**Tales of the Tech Squad**

(Post-Reaper war)

Starring: Joshua Shepard (Infiltrator), Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy,

Garrus Vakarian, and the rest of the Normandy crew (minus EDI)

Part 1:

_Shepard has just destroyed the Reapers using the Crucible. Having barely survived, he now waits for someone, anyone, to discover him in the rubble that encases him._

Shepard: (unconscious) Ugh…

_A Keeper discovers Shepard in the rubble and attempts to remove him, without success. Several more Keepers gather around Shepard and start to clear the rubble off of him. When they finish, they carry his unconscious body away._

_Elsewhere on the Citadel…_

Commander Bailey: Is everyone alright?

C-Sec officer #1: It looks like we're all ok.

Commander Bailey: Good. Anyone know what just happened?

C-Sec officer #2: I don't know. Maybe we should head to the Presidium.

Bailey: Good idea. Let's take a car.

C-Sec officer #1: Yes sir.

_Bailey and a couple of C-Sec officers take a C-Sec skycar to the Presidium, but on the way there they notice something unusual._

C-Sec officer #2: (looking out a window) Hey! What's that over by the protein vats?

_Bailey looks over and sees several Keepers carrying Shepard to a protein vat._

Bailey: That's Shepard! Hang on everyone!

_Bailey makes a sharp turn towards the Keepers and lands in front of them._

Bailey: Grab him!

_The two C-Sec officers wrestle Shepard away from the Keepers._

C-Sec officer #2: We got him!

Bailey: Ok, check his pulse.

C-Sec officer #1: He's alive. Barely.

Bailey: Ok. Send a message to the Alliance. Tell them we found Commander Shepard and that he needs medical attention fast.

C-Sec officer #2: Yes sir!

(On Admiral Hackett's command ship)

Alliance Soldier: Admiral?

Hackett: Yes?

Soldier: We just received a message from C-Sec.

Hackett: C-Sec? So there are people still alive on the Citadel.

Soldier: Yes sir.

Hackett: Well, what's the message?

Soldier: They said that they found Commander Shepard, but he needs medical attention fast.

Hackett: Shepard's alive?

Soldier: Yes sir.

Hackett: Get us back to the Citadel and prep the shuttles.

Soldier: (salutes) Yes sir!

(The Alliance Soldier leaves)

(Hackett opens up the messaging system)

Hackett: Joker? It's Admiral Hackett. Shepard is alive but he needs medical attention. He is on the Citadel. We are heading to the Citadel right now to evac him and any survivors that are there. Hackett out.

(On the Normandy)

Joker: Shepard's alive!

Tali: What?!

Joker: He's alive!

Garrus: How do you know?

Joker: Hackett just told me. Shepard's on the Citadel.

Tali: Is he ok?

Joker: Hackett said that he needs medical attention soon.

Garrus: Wait a minute. How does Hackett know Shepard's alive?

Joker: He said something about evacuating survivors so I guess someone found Shepard and sent a message to the Alliance. Hackett said he was heading to the Citadel so we should get the Normandy repaired.

_The crew begins to repair vital systems and components._

Part 2:

_With the Normandy repaired, Joker sets a course for the Citadel which is still located in orbit above Earth._

(In the Normandy's Med-bay)

Dr. Chakwas: Tali? Are you ok?

Tali: I… I don't know. One minute I'm mourning Shepard. The next, I'm worried that we might not get to him in time.

Dr. Chakwas: We'll make it. You should get some rest.

Tali: Yeah… I'll try.

(Tali leaves and a minute later Garrus enters)

Dr. Chakwas: Hello Garrus.

Garrus: Hey. How's Tali doing?

Dr. Chakwas: She's obviously upset. I told her to get some rest.

Garrus: Yeah… She could use some rest after what happened.

Dr. Chakwas: How are you holding up Garrus?

Garrus: I'm fine. What about you?

Dr. Chakwas: I'm worried about Tali. Between Haestrom, her father, and the Geth/Quarian war… losing Shepard might have destroyed her.

Garrus: Yeah… How's everyone else handling this?

Dr. Chakwas: Liara's upset, but hopeful. I haven't talked to James yet and Joker seems impatient.

Garrus: (chuckles) Joker? Impatient? I can't imagine why…

Dr. Chakwas: (laughs) Ah… With what's going on I'm glad someone's trying to lighten the mood.

Garrus: Yeah. I'm going to check on Joker. I'll try to make sure he doesn't break anything.

Dr. Chakwas: Ok. Thanks for coming by.

Garrus: Of course.

(Garrus leaves)

(On the Citadel)

Bailey: Has he been stabilized?

C-Sec officer #1: For now. He needs proper medical attention soon though.

Bailey: Damn. Any idea when the Alliance will get here?

C-Sec officer #2: They said they'll be here in an hour.

Bailey: Ok. Hopefully we can keep him alive long enough…

Civilian: Thank God! I thought I was the only one left!

Bailey: Who are you?

Civilian: I'm a store clerk from Tayseri Ward.

Bailey: How'd you get here? This is Zakera Ward.

Civilian: I took a skycar over here before the Citadel's arms opened.

Bailey: Ok.

Civilian: (looking at Shepard) Who's that?

Bailey: That's Commander Shepard.

Civilian: Really?

Bailey: Yes.

Civilian: What happened to him?

Bailey: I don't know. All I know is that if it wasn't for us, he wouldn't be alive right now.

Civilian: He's alive?

Bailey: For now. He needs medical attention soon.

Civilian: I think I passed a hospital on my way here.

Bailey: Take us there.

Civilian: Follow me.

_The two C-Sec officers pick up Shepard. It takes them five minutes to reach the hospital._

Bailey: Set him down over there.

_The C-Sec officers place Shepard on a nearby cot._

Bailey: I want both of you to take shifts monitoring Shepard's vitals.

C-Sec officers: Yes sir!

Bailey: Tell me when the Alliance is ten minutes out.

C-Sec officer # 1: Yes sir.

_Bailey lays down on a bench in the visitors waiting area and falls asleep._

(Aboard the Normandy)

Joker: (over the intercom) We're 30 minutes out from the Citadel. The Alliance is already at the Citadel and they are treating Shepard.

(Joker turns off the intercom)

_Tali hasn't been able to get any sleep. She has been pacing back and forth on the Engineering deck._

Engineer Adams: We're almost there Tali. Don't worry.

Tali: I know…

Engineer Donnelly: It'll be alright.

Engineer Daniels: Shepard's alive. You should be happy.

Tali: I know but… what if they can't help him? What if something happens and they can't bring him back?

Daniels: I… I don't know.

Adams: It'll be fine.

Tali: I hope so…

(Javik enters)

Javik: Finally… The Reapers have been destroyed.

Tali: But at what cost?

Javik: The Commander is still alive. You needn't worry.

Tali: I know!

Adams: Javik. Be easy on her. She's been through a lot.

Javik: I apologize. I should return to my quarters.

( Javik leaves)

Donnelly: Are you ok?

Tali: I just… I need to be alone.

Adams: Ok. We'll give you some space.

(Adams, Daniels, and Donnelly leave Tali in the Engine room)

Daniels: You think she's going to be ok?

Adams: I don't know. I think she needs some time.

Daniels: Yeah… That's what I think too.

(In Shepard's hospital room)

Doctor: We've done what we can, but there was a lot of trauma to his body.

Hackett: Will he survive his injuries?

Doctor: We don't know for certain, but he should survive.

Hackett: Good work Doctor.

Doctor: Thank you sir.

_Hackett walks out of the room and goes over to the com specialist._

Hackett: Get me the Normandy.

Com Specialist: Yes sir.

_The com specialist connects to the Normandy with a few taps on her keyboard._

Hackett: Normandy, are you receiving this?

Joker: Yes sir.

Hackett: What's your ETA?

Joker: We're about five minutes out Admiral.

Hackett: Roger that.

Joker: How's Shepard?

Hackett: The doctors say he should survive but they aren't sure.

Joker: Ok…

Hackett: He's still unconscious, but alive.

Joker: Roger that. Normandy out.

(Joker disconnects the line)

(Hackett turns to a nearby soldier)

Hackett: Prep to dock the Normandy. They'll be here in a few minutes.

Alliance Soldier: Yes sir.

(On the Normandy)

Joker: Hackett said that Shepard should be fine Tali.

Tali: 'Should be?'

Joker: He said that the doctors aren't sure, but they think he should live.

Tali. Ok…

Joker: You alright?

Tali: Yeah.

Garrus: Are you sure?

Tali: Yeah.

Joker: We understand if you need some time.

Tali: I said I'm fine!

Joker: Ok. Sorry.

Tali: I don't get why everyone is so worried about me!

Garrus: We want to make sure that you are alright. You haven't been yourself lately.

Tali: I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

Garrus: Ok.


	2. Parts 3 & 4

Part 3:

_After arriving on the Citadel, the Normandy crew was taken to the hospital room where Shepard is being treated._

Doctor: He is still unconscious, but you can go in and see him.

Garrus: Thank you. Are you sure you're going to be ok Tali?

Tali: (takes a deep breath) Yeah.

_The door to Shepard's room opens and Garrus and Tali enter first._

_Tali rushes to Shepard's side and kneels down._

Tali: Shepard…

_Tali grabs Shepard's hand and starts to cry. Garrus places a hand on Tali's shoulder in an effort to comfort her._

Garrus: It's alright.

_Shepard slowly begins to wake up. He opens his eyes and looks over at Tali. No-one notices this. He slowly raises his hand and places it on the side of her face._

_Tali slowly looks up at Shepard._

Tali: Shepard!

_Tali quickly hugs Shepard. Shepard winces in pain._

Shepard: Easy.

Tali: Sorry.

Shepard: What happened?

Tali: You did it. The Reapers are dead.

_Shepard smiles and hugs Tali._

Shepard: So it's finally over… Wait. Where's Anderson?

Garrus: We don't know. We were hoping you might know.

Shepard: I… I don't remember much of what happened. Where's everyone else?

Garrus: They're waiting outside the room. I'll tell them to come in.

Shepard: Thanks.

_Liara, Ashley, Joker, Javik, James, Adams, Donnelly, Daniels, Traynor, Dr. Chakwas, and Cortez enter the room._

Shepard: Hey everyone.

James: Hey Loco.

Ashley: Looks like we traded places, eh Shepard?

Shepard: (chuckles) Looks like. Where's EDI?

_Everyone looks at Joker with sympathetic faces._

Joker: I don't know what happened. One minute she was right next to me, and the next…

Shepard: I see… Where are we?

Tali: The Citadel.

Shepard: Really?

Tali: Yeah.

Shepard: Ok. Help me up.

Dr. Chakwas: You need rest Commander.

Garrus: She's right.

Shepard: Fine.

_Hackett enters the room._

Hackett: Hello Commander.

Shepard: Admiral Hackett.

Hackett: Glad to see you're finally awake.

Shepard: How long was I out?

Hackett: At least a day.

Shepard: Who found me?

Hackett: A couple of C-Sec officers and their commander found you.

_Bailey walks in._

Bailey: Yeah, we saw a few Keepers taking you to the protein vats. Not sure why they would do that though.

Shepard: I guess we're even now, huh?

Bailey: Yeah, I guess so.

Shepard: Were there any other survivors?

Bailey: We found a store clerk from Tayseri Ward. Or, I should say, He found us.

Shepard: That's it?

Bailey: So far, yeah.

Hackett: We're about to set up search parties to look for anyone else.

Ashley: Can I help, sir?

James: What about me?

Hackett: Sure. We can us all the help we can get.

Garrus: I should help too.

Shepard: Good luck.

_Ashley, James, Bailey, and Garrus leave._

Liara: Shepard. What do you remember after you got onto the Citadel?

Shepard: I remember… waking up in a hall. There were human corpses everywhere.

Hackett: Human? No Asari or Turian?

Shepard: (shakes his head) Just human.

Hackett: Huh. Please continue Commander.

Shepard: Anderson was talking to me over the comm. He said he followed me up the beam. I walked to the end of the hall, but I didn't see him. From what he said I think he was ahead of me, but he had come out of a different hall.

Hackett: How many halls were there?

Shepard: Dozens.

Hackket: Hmm… Continue.

Shepard: I walked forward and came to a… chasm. As I walked up a ramp I lost connection to Anderson. As far as I could tell we were heading to the same place. I got to the top of the ramp and I saw him at a control of some sort. I called out to him but, when he turned around it looked like he wasn't in control of his own body. Then I heard the Illusive Man come up from behind me.

Hackett: The Illusive Man?

Shepard: Yes.

Hackett: Then what happened?

Shepard: I don't remember. It's all blurred after that.

Hackett: I see… Well, I should get back to it. Goodbye Shepard.

Shepard: Goodbye Admiral.

_Hackett leaves._

Tali: Are you ok, Shepard?

Shepard: Just little sore. What about you?

Tali: I'm just happy you're alive.

Shepard: So am I…

Dr. Chakwas: I should get ready to treat whoever's injured.

Liara: Do you want some help?

Dr. Chakwas: Of course.

_Dr. Chakwas and Liara leave. Cortez, Adams, Donnelly, Daniels, Traynor, Javik, and Joker stay in the room._

Shepard: How's the Normandy, Joker?

Joker: Fine. Just needs some finishing touches and she'll be as good as new.

Shepard: I guess you should get to it then.

Joker: I guess you're right. See you, Commander.

_Joker, Cortez, Traynor, Adams, Daniels, and Donnelly leave._

Javik: I have seen the destruction of the Reapers. Thank you, Commander.

Shepard: Of course. Are you going to the Chronian Nebula?

Javik: Yes. I have no reason to stay.

Shepard: You could write a book with Liara.

Javik: No. The memories of my men are still fresh. And with the Reapers destroyed, I have no reason to exist.

Shepard: You don't have to d-

Javik: I have already made my decision Commander.

Shepard: I… understand.

Javik: Goodbye Commander.

Shepard: Goodbye Javik.

_Javik leaves._

Tali: I thought I lost you…

Shepard: (smiling) You worry too much.

Tali: So… what are we going to do now?

Shepard: I'm going to quit the Alliance.

Tali: Really? Why?

Shepard: Between Akuze, Virmire, Mordin, Thane, and Legion… I've had enough death in my life. I just want to take a break from all the fighting and settle down.

Tali: (in a slightly suggestive tone) And who are you going to 'settle down' with?

_Shepard gives a knowing smile._

Shepard: You know the answer.

Tali: Then, where should we settle down?

Shepard: How about Rannoch?

Tali: That sounds perfect.

Shepard: Do you have anywhere specific in mind?

Tali: How about where you took down the Reaper?

Shepard: That's a good idea. I remember the view being beautiful.

Tali: Yeah. And there will be plenty of open space.

Shepard: As soon as I get out of here, we'll go and build a house there.

Tali: Good. You should get some rest.

Shepard: You look like you could us some sleep too.

Tali: … You're right. Goodbye Shepard.

Shepard: Goodbye Tali.

_Tali leaves._

Part 4:

_On Earth._

Major Coats: Are you sure all the Reapers are dead?

Alliance Soldier: Yes sir.

Coats: Good. Any luck contacting the Alliance?

Soldier: No sir. It appears that our comm systems are damaged. It'll take a few days. Before we can get them operational.

Coats: Alright. Any more survivors?

Soldier: We still have groups coming in. There are a lot of wounded.

Coats: Save those you can.

Soldier: Yes sir.

_The Alliance Soldier leaves._

_Jack and her students appear approaching Major Coats._

Coats: Who are you?

Jack: (crossing her arms) You first.

Coats: I am Major Coats of the Alliance. Who are you?

Jack: I'm Jack and these are my students.

Coats: Students?

Jack: Yep. All biotics.

Coats: Where's the rest of your company?

Jack: Don't know. We got separated.

Coats: How?

Jack: We were attacked by several Banshees and Brutes and a ton of those Turian things. We held them off to let the rest of the company escape. Once we dealt with them we couldn't find our company. We've been wandering around since then.

Coats: Seen any survivors on your way here?

Jack: No. Seen a lot of dead Reapers though.

Coats: Ok. You should help us move supplies.

Jack: Sure.

_Jack and her students leave._

_Wrex arrives with Grunt and Arlahk Company._

Coats: Who are you?

Wrex: Urdnot Wrex. And this is Arlahk Company.

Coats: Do you have any working comms?

Wrex: Just one.

Coats: Do you know any Alliance channels?

Wrex: Yeah. I was going to wait to message them until after we found other survivors.

Coats: Good. Tell them to get here as soon as they can.

Wrex: Right.

_On Admiral Hackett's command ship._

Hackett: How many fleets have reported in?

Alliance Soldier: The Turian, Asari, Quarian, Salarian, and Terminus fleets have arrived sir.

Hackett: What about the Geth, Hanar and Drell, Elcor, and Volus?

Soldier: The Hanar and Drell, Elcor, and Volus say they are en route. We have no word on the Geth.

Hackett: What about the Rachni?

Soldier: They say they are patrolling Council space to make sure all the Reapers are dead.

Hackett: Lets hope that's all they're doing… Anything else?

Soldier: We have received a message from the Krogan Clan Chief.

Hackett: On Earth?

Soldier: Yes sir.

Hackett: Hmm… Activate the message terminal.

Soldier: Yes sir.

_The Alliance Soldier activates the message terminal and connects it to Wrex's comm._

Wrex: Glad to see someone finally picked up.

Hackett: Urdnot Wrex?

Wrex: Yeah. We met up with some survivors and, from what I've heard, there's more on the way.

Hackett: Good. Any wounded?

Wrex: A lot. You'd better get here soon.

Hackett: Copy that. Hackett out.

_Hackett shuts off the message terminal._

Hackett: Send ships too Earth. Tell them to get the wounded first.

Soldier: Yes sir!

_On Earth._

Wrex: They should be on their way.

Coats: Good.

Wrex: We'll go and look for more survivors.

Coats: Good luck.

_Wrex and Arlahk Company leave._


	3. Parts 5 & 6

Part 5:

_Several weeks have passed and Shepard's injuries have been fully healed._

_The Rachni have confirmed that the Reapers are dead and, upon hearing this, the galaxy rejoices. Shepard has become a living legend in the eyes of the galaxy. To his friends, however, he is simply a man who has accomplished his goals and deserves a rest._

_Reconstruction has begun all over the galaxy and the surviving races _(excluding the Vorcha)_ have distributed the collective remains of the Reapers amongst themselves to study, and possibly benefit from, their technology. Those who are studying the Reaper remains are using the necessary safety procedures when near them to prevent indoctrination._

_The Quarians have begun to rebuild the Geth network, recognizing how helpful they have been in building housing and speeding up the rate at which the Quarians re-adapt to Rannoch's environment._

_The Citadel and the Mass Relays have been damaged, but they can be repaired with help from Reaper technology and the Leviathan._

_On the Normandy._

Shepard: Feels good to be up and around.

Wrex: Glad you're still alive.

Shepard: Thanks. How are things on Tuchanka?

Wrex: Great, thanks to you. All the clans have gathered in the Kelphic Valley and, so far, they're getting along.

Shepard: Good. How's Grunt?

Wrex: He and Arlahk Company are dealing with troublemakers and are keeping the Varren away.

Shepard: What about Eve?

Wrex: She's pregnant. On of the benefits of being Clan Leader.

Shepard: Good for you. And what about that colony you were talking about?

Wrex: Volunteers are getting ready to head out.

Shepard: So soon?

Wrex: Yeah. It's one of the worlds the Turians took from us during the Rebellions, so we are obviously eager to take it back.

Shepard: Won't the Council be worried about the Krogan expanding so soon?

Wrex: If they are, then they don't realize that we can recover faster than most races. Especially since we had so little to start with.

Shepard: Fair enough.

Wrex: I have to go Shepard. My planet needs me.

Shepard: Ok. See you Wrex.

Wrex: Goodbye Shepard.

_Wrex leaves._

Joker: So… did you tell Hackett you're leaving the Alliance?

Shepard: Not yet, but I plan to te-

_Hackett enters._

Hackett: Hello Shepard. How are you feeling?

Shepard: Alright.

Hackett: Good.

Shepard: Admiral? May I speak with you in private?

Hackett: Of course.

_Hackett and Shepard walk into the next room alone._

Hackett: Speak freely Commander.

Shepard: I'm leaving the Alliance.

Hackett: Hmm… I understand.

Shepard: You do?

Hackett: Yes. After the shit you've been through… you've more than earned an early retirement.

Shepard: Thank you sir.

Hackett: Of course. You've earned a rest.

_Hackett and Shepard head back to the room where everyone else is waiting._

Hackett: Well. Does anyone else want to speak with me?

Joker: No sir.

Ashley: No sir.

James: Actually, I'd like to ask something.

Hackett: Speak freely Lieutenant.

James: What happened to the N7 program?

Hackett: It's still active, but severely depleted. I take it that you're accepting your commendation?

James: Yes sir.

Hackett: Well, when you're ready to head out, just let me know.

James: Yes sir.

Hackett: I should check on the reconstruction on Earth. Goodbye.

_Hackett leaves._

Ashley: So, what did he say?

Shepard: He said he understood why I was leaving.

Tali: He did?

Shepard: Yeah.

Garrus: I'm pretty sure that anyone who knows you would understand.

Shepard: Yeah. You're right.

Tali: So, are you still going to be a Spectre?

Shepard: Actually, I'm not sure.

Garrus: Makes sense to think about it.

Shepard: Yeah. What are you guys going to do now?

Garrus: I'm going to head back to Palaven. My dad and sister just got back there. It'll be good to see them again.

James: You already know what I'm going to do.

Ashley: I'm going home to my mom and sisters. I bet they're worried about me.

Liara: Being the Shadow Broker is very demanding. It doesn't leave me much free time.

Joker: I talked with the rest of the crew and we decided to stay with the Alliance. I'll stay until they let me keep the Normandy for myself.

Shepard: Alright. We should all keep in touch.

James: And have a party every year.

Garrus: Damn right.

Part 6:

_Several years have passed and Shepard and Tali have had two children named Kal and David. Both Kal and David have a strengthened immune system that is also quite adaptable. This means that they can adapt to a new environment without getting as sick as the average Quarian._

_Shepard decided to stay as a Spectre and had a room built with a QEC so he could be in contact with the Council. The Council rarely communicated with him though because they respect his privacy. The Council only contacts him as a last resort before open war or for situations where only he can succeed._

_Kal and David enter the living room._

Kal: Dad?

Shepard: Yeah, Kal?

Kal: Can we play hide and seek?

Shepard: (smiling) Ok. You're it though.

Kal: I'm always it!

Shepard: Ok, David's it.

David: Aw…

_Shepard chuckles and David starts counting to twenty._

_Kal hides behind the couch while Shepard activates his Tactical Cloak and moves to the other side of the room._

David: … nineteen, twenty! Here I come!

_David looks behind several curtains and chairs before finding Kal._

David: Found you!

Kal: Aw, man.

David: Where's Dad?

Kal: I don't know. Let's look together!

David: Yeah!

Tali: (calling from the other room) Shepard! The Council wants to talk to you!

Shepard: (de-cloaking) Alright! Sorry guys. I have to go.

Kal: Can you play a little longer?

Shepard: I can't. Why don't you ask your mom to play?

Kal: (frowning) Ok…

_Shepard smiles and pats Kal on the head as he walks to the QEC._

_Shepard enters the comm room and activates the QEC._

_The Turian, Asari, and Salarian councilors appear, along with the new Human councilor._

Shepard: Councilors. What's wrong?

Salarian Councilor: Commander. We received troubling news from STG. Specifically, from the teams charged with monitoring Parnack, the Yahg homeworld.

Shepard: What kind of news?

Turian Councilor: Apparently, the Yahg have developed the mass effect drive and are building a massive fleet.

Shepard: How's that possible? Last I heard, they hadn't achieved spaceflight.

Human Councilor: That was eight years ago. Now, they have technology comparable to Earth in the late twenty-first century. Their development of mass effect drives has allowed them to make massive technological leaps.

Shepard: I doubt they figured out the mass effect drive on their own.

Asari Councilor: They didn't. They found a Prothean archive on one of their moons.

Shepard: Have they accessed their Mass Relay yet?

Human Councilor: Not yet, but it's only a matter of time.

Shepard: What do you need me to do?

Salarian Councilor: We need you to go to Parnack and retrieve blueprints on their ships and study their military tactics.

Shepard: Why do you need me? It sounds easy enough.

Asari Councilor: You are the only one who has defeated a Yahg in combat. You know what they are capable of. We need that data in case they attack.

Shepard: I may need some back-up.

Turian Councilor: We would prefer it if you went in alone.

Salarian Councilor: Given how powerful one Yahg can be, I believe that may not be the best decision.

Human Councilor: Agreed. You may bring one person with you. Any more and the risk of detection will be too great.

Shepard: Understood.

Asari Councilor: Good luck Commander.

_The Councilors disconnect from Shepard's QEC._

_Shepard turns around and sees Kal and David peeking their heads in the doorway._

Shepard: (smiling) Didn't I tell you not to eavesdrop?

Kal: We were curious.

Shepard: Of course you were.

David: (looking confused) Dad? What's a 'Yahg?'

Shepard: You should have Liara tell you. She knows more than I do.

Kal: Did you fight one?

Shepard: Yeah. Me and Liara did.

Kal: How big was it?

Shepard: Huge. Bigger than any Krogan I've ever seen.

David: Bigger than Uncle Wrex?

Shepard: Yeah.

Kal: No way!

Shepard: It's true!

Tali: (approaching from the kitchen) It's true. Now, go eat.

_Kal and David reluctantly leave._

Tali: What's up?

Shepard: The Council wants me to go to Parnack.

Tali: What? Why?

Shepard: They want me to get blueprints on the ships the Yahg are building and study their tactics.

Tali: Alone?

Shepard: They're letting me bring one person with me for back-up.

Tali: Who are you going to bring with you?

Shepard: I'll bring Garrus. I'll see if I can get Cortez to fly us in.

Tali: How long will you be gone?

Shepard: I don't know. When I'm on my way back I'll send you a message.

Tali: Ok. Will you at least stay for dinner?

Shepard: (smiling) Of course I will.

_After eating dinner, Shepard suits up and starts to say goodbye to his children._

Kal: When are you coming back?

Shepard: I don't know. I'll send you all a message when I'm heading back.

Kal: Ok.

_Shepard hugs Kal and David with one arm each._

Shepard: Maybe I'll bring Uncle Garrus over to see you guys.

David: Yay!

Shepard: Alright. I'll see you guys when I get back.

David: Bye Dad.

Kal: Bye.

_Shepard hugs Tali._

Tali: (whispering in Shepard's ear) You'd better come back.

Shepard: Don't worry. I will.

_Shepard puts two fingers up to his ear._

Shepard: Cortez. I'm ready.

Cortez: (over the comlink) Alright Commander. Coming in now.

_Cortez lands the shuttle 20 feet away from Shepard and opens the side hatch._

_Shepard walks to the shuttle and climbs in._

Shepard: Hey Cortez.

Cortez: Hello Commander.

_Shepard waves to Tali, Kal, and David as the shuttle takes off and the side hatch closes._

_Shepard turns to Garrus._

Shepard: What's up Garrus?

Garrus: Other than going on a top secret mission to the Yahg homeworld? Not much.

Shepard: How's your family?

Garrus: Good. Your's?

Shepard: Good. Have you heard from Liara lately?

Garrus: No. Why?

Shepard: I haven't heard from her in over a week. I'm starting to think she's in trouble.

Garrus: She can handle herself. Plus, she's the Shadow Broker.

Shepard: Yeah. You're right.

_Several hours pass before the shuttle reaches Parnack._

Shepard: Cortez, drop us on the outskirts of the facility.

Cortez: On it.

Garrus: Just like old times.

_Cortez lands the shuttle in a same clearing._

_Shepard and Garrus hop out of the shuttle._

Shepard: Stay here, Cortez. Doesn't look like they've seen us yet. Try to camouflage the Shuttle as best as you can.

Cortez: Yes sir.

_Shepard and Garrus move up to ledge that oversees the Yahg facility. Shepard lays down on his stomach and pulls out his Black Widow while Garrus crouches nearby._

_Shepard examines the facility using his sniper rifle's scope._

Garrus: What do you see?

Shepard: Looks like a few guards guarding the entrance. Several turrets on the roof.

Garrus: Do you hear that?

_Shepard listens for a moment and hears something that sounds like the roar of jet engines._

Shepard: Move back.

_Shepard and Garrus move away from the edge and scan the horizon._

Shepard: Cortez. We hear enemy aircraft incoming. Can you confirm?

Cortez: Confirmed. They just flew over me. Looks like two-to-three squadrons.

Shepard: Copy that.

Garrus: I see them Shepard.

_Shepard looks up and sees dozens of Yahg military aircraft flying overhead._

Shepard: The markings are different. Another faction maybe?

Garrus: You think they spotted us?

Shepard: Doubt it.

_Suddenly, explosions rip through the facility and the air erupts with gunfire._

Shepard: Damn it! We need to hurry!

Garrus: Right!

_Shepard and Garrus rush to the entrance of the facility. All of the guards are either dead or have left their posts to fight off the invading force._

Shepard: Cover me while I open this.

Garrus: Got it.

_After several moments, the door opens. The hall in front of them is empty, but alarms are going off all over._

Shepard: I'll go first. Watch my back.

Garrus: Right.

_They head down the hall until they get to a point where four halls intersect._

Shepard: Hold up.

_Garrus stops._

Shepard: Let me check it out.

_Garrus nods in acknowledgement._

_Shepard activates his Tactical Cloak and checks out the side halls. The left hall is clear, but the right has three Yahg soldiers heading towards him. Shepard rolls to the other side of the intersection and de-cloaks._

_Shepard points to the right hall and raises three fingers. Garrus nods and they both get behind low cover._

_As the Yahg soldiers get closer, Shepard activates Disruptor Ammo and primes his Incinerate. Garrus activates his Armor-piercing Ammo and primes his Overload._

_The Yahg soldiers stop as in the middle on the intersection as if the sense something strange. Shepard takes a quick look at the soldiers and ducks back behind cover before he is noticed. The soldiers appear to have heavy-duty assault rifles and shotguns equipped. Shepard put two fingers to his ear._

Shepard: (whispering) On my signal.

_Shepard cloaks and launches an Incinerate at the lead Yahg, then quickly shoots him in the head. The lead Yahg drops to the floor and the other two yelp in surprise. They both turn towards Shepard and open fire just as he ducks down. Then, Garrus opens fire on one of the soldiers and wounds him in the arm._

_Both Yahg soldiers turn toward Garrus and opens fire as he ducks downs. Shepard pops up from cover and shoots the wounded Yahg in the back of the head. The last Yahg turns his head in surprise towards his fallen comrade. He turns toward Shepard and charges at him. Shepard manages to hit the Yahg with an Incinerate before he has to fall back._

Shepard: Garrus! Overload!

_Shepard takes cover further down the hall and Garrus uses Overload on the last Yahg. This triggers a massive fire-explosion that tears the Yahg apart._

_Garrus stands up and walks over to the body of the lead Yahg._

Garrus: I forgot how tough these bastards are.

Shepard: Doesn't look like they had any shields.

Garrus: Yeah. Just armor.

Shepard: We should get going.

Garrus: Right. Lets check them for maps of this place first.

Shepard: Good idea.

_Shepard and Garrus check the bodies and Garrus finds a map on the leader's body._

_Garrus examines the map._

Garrus: Looks like the blueprints for their ships are down the hall those soldiers came from. Past, what looks like, a cell block.

Shepard: Ok. Let's go.

_Shepard and Garrus rush down the right hall and get to the cell block. They see that every door is locked tight except one. Garrus looks inside the unlocked cell and sees a dead Salarian on the floor._

Garrus: Damn. Must be from STG.

Shepard: Any ID on him?

Garrus: Just his dog-tags.

Shepard: Just grab his dog-tags. We have to hurry or we'll end up like him.

Garrus: Right.

_Shepard grabs the Salarian's dog-tags and steps out of the cell._

Garrus: Got 'em. Lets get those blueprints and get out of here.

_Shepard and Garrus continue down the hall and reach a door that is securely locked shut._

Garrus: I got it.

_Garrus shoots the lock and the door opens slightly. He opens the door and checks the room._

Garrus: Clear.

_Shepard enters the room and heads to the main terminal. He downloads all the data to his Omni-tool._

Shepard: Got it!

Garrus: Ok. We should get out of-

_An explosion knocks the both to the ground. As they start to recover, five Yahg soldiers rush into the room and open fire. Shepard and Garrus manage to get to cover just before their shields fail._

Garrus: I knew it was too easy!


	4. Parts 7 & 8

Part 7:

_The Yahg soldiers manage to keep Shepard and Garrus pinned down with near-constant suppressing fire. They accomplish this by alternating between two pairs while the fifth guards the doorway. While one pair of soldiers is reloading, the second pair open fire. This process reverses itself as needed._

Garrus: How are they doing that?!

Shepard: No idea!

_Shepard cloaks and ducks low to the ground so he can get a look at the soldiers and their surroundings. This is when he notices that the Yahg soldiers brought explosives with them. He ducks behind cover and de-cloaks._

Shepard: They have explosives! Maybe, we can set them off!

Garrus: I'll try!

_Garrus tries to use Overload on the explosives, but he is forced to duck behind cover before he can._

Garrus: You're going to have to do it Shepard!

Shepard: Alright!

_Shepard cloaks and gets low to the ground. He uses Overload on the explosives and ducks behind cover just before the explosives go off. The explosion kills all five Yahg soldier, but it causes the ceiling to start collapsing._

Shepard: Move!

_Shepard and Garrus sprint out of the room as the ceiling collapses behind them._

Garrus: That was too close.

_Garrus looks down and sees one of the assault rifles the Yahg were carrying._

_He picks it up and examines it._

Garrus: We should take this with us. Could be useful in case we run into more of those soldiers.

Shepard: Alright. You carry it.

Garrus: Sure.

_Shepard and Garrus rush back to the entrance they came in. They start to attract attention from several Yahg soldiers as they rush down the halls._

Shepard: Cortez! We need to bug out! Get the shuttle ready!

Cortez: (over the comlink) On it, Commander!

_Shepard and Garrus exit the facility and head to the shuttle with more than a dozen Yahg soldiers in pursuit._

Shepard: We're almost there, but we have Yahg soldiers in pursuit!

Cortez: (over the comlink) Copy that!

_Shepard and Garrus get to the LZ and don't see the shuttle. The Yahg soldiers start pouring out from the forest and start firing at Shepard and Garrus. Suddenly, Cortez bring the shuttle and opens fire on the Yahg with the shuttle's cannons. A few soldiers are killed and the rest take cover in the forest. Cortez brings the shuttle to Shepard and Garrus and they jump in._

Shepard: Get us out of here!

_The remaining Yahg soldiers, and the few remaining anti-air turrets from the Yahg facility, open fire on the shuttle until it reaches orbit._

Shepard: That was close… Head to the Citadel.

Cortez: Yes sir.

_On the way to the Citadel, Shepard and Garrus examine the Yahg assault rifle they picked up._

Garrus: Look at the size of those rounds.

Shepard: They're huge… One round could take down an unshielded Krogan.

Garrus: Good thing we have shields.

_Shepard and Garrus start to take the gun apart._

Shepard: Gas-operated ejection? That's relatively low tech.

Garrus: Judging by this and the fact that they were limited to armor… I'd guess they haven't figured out how to miniaturize mass effect engines.

Shepard: Yeah, but it's only a matter of time.

Garrus: We should piece this thing back together before we get to the Citadel.

Shepard: Good idea.

_Shepard and Garrus manage to put the assault rifle back together. A couple hours later, they reach the Citadel._

_The Citadel has been completely repaired and has returned to being the political center of the galaxy._

_The Quarians have been granted a new embassy on the Citadel and have gotten a few of their own into the Spectres._

_The Krogan have an embassy and are in talks about being granted a seat on the Council. They have also gotten several of their own into the Spectres._

_The Batarians slowly recovered and, with the Hegemony destroyed in the Reaper war, have been allowed to recover their old embassy. Some still hold a grudge against the Alliance for the destruction of the Alpha Relay, but they respect the Alliance for what they did to help the Batarians recover (providing food, water, resources, etc.) after the Reapers were defeated. They haven't gotten any of their own into the Spectres, but the Council is considering several candidates._

_The Rachni were offered an embassy, but they declined. They have returned to Suen (the Rachni homeworld) and started to grow again, promising not to follow in their ancestors' footsteps._

_The new Human Councilor was part of Hammer during the Battle for Earth and is skeptical about studying Reaper technology after seeing many friends die at their hands._

_Councilor Valern passed away due to natural causes and was replaced by a young, and headstrong, Salarian politician. The new Salarian Councilor is worried about the Krogan, but understands that without them, the Reapers would have conquered Palaven much sooner. He is grateful for what the Krogan have done, but he doesn't believe that the Krogan are ready to join the council._

_Cortez docks the shuttle at the Citadel and Shepard goes to meet the Council in person, sending his mission report on his way there._

_When he arrives at the Citadel Tower, the Council is waiting for him._

Turian Councilor: It appears I was… wrong, to suggest for you to go in alone.

Salarian Councilor: What did you learn about their small arms?

Shepard: They still use gunpowder and use high caliber rounds.

Human Councilor: How high is the caliber?

Shepard: They seem to be similar to the .50 caliber rounds we used before we caught on to mass effect fields.

Asari Councilor: Meaning?

Shepard: They are very powerful rounds that seem to have armor-piercing capability.

Turian Councilor: How much capability?

Shepard: The .50 caliber rounds we used to use were designed to disable vehicles and thus, were able to punch through around a meter of solid steel.

Turian Councilor: Impressive. What about the Yahg equivalent?

Shepard: They seem to be of a lesser extent. However, they still seem to be able to punch through a fully armored Yahg with one shot.

Human Councilor: I don't want to imagine what a round like that could do to a Krogan, let alone a human.

Salarian Councilor: Since the Yahg wear body armor, ammunition with those qualities seems appropriate. Would you mind if we studied this weapon?

Shepard: Go ahead.

Asari Councilor: Thank you. Is there anything else you would like to add?

Shepard: No.

Asari Councilor: Very well. We appreciate your assistance in this matter.

Shepard: Of course.

_Shepard leaves and heads to where the shuttle is docked. Cortez and Garrus are waiting._

Cortez: You ready to head back to Rannoch, Shepard?

Shepard: Yeah. I promised to send a message Tali, Kal, and David when I was heading back home.

Garrus. You'd better not break that promise then. You know how Tali gets when she's angry.

Shepard: (chuckles) Yeah. Least time she got mad, she shot the TV. Scared the hell out of David.

_Garrus laughs and they all climb into the shuttle. Shepard sends a message to Tali before Cortez jumps to FTL._

_It takes several hours before they reach Rannoch._

_The shuttle lands at Shepard's house. When the hatch opens, Tali is waiting for them. Shepard and Garrus step out of the shuttle._

Tali: (smiling) What took you so long?

Shepard: (smiling as well) Got held up in traffic. Where are the kids?

Tali: They're sleeping. I was too until you sent your message.

Shepard: Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you.

Tali: It's alright. You going to stay over Garrus? The kids would love to see you.

Garrus: Sure, why not?

Shepard: What about you Cortez?

Cortez: Wish I could, but I have to get back to Earth.

Shepard: Alright. See you Cortez.

Cortez: Goodbye Shepard.

_Cortez closes the side hatch and takes off in the shuttle._

_Tali, Garrus, and Shepard walk into the house._

Shepard: (yawning) I could really use some sleep.

Garrus: Me too.

Tali: Come on. Let's get some rest.

_Tali and Shepard go into their room while Garrus heads into the guest room. They are all careful not to wake Kal and David._

Part 8:

_The next day, after a night's rest, everyone wakes up and has breakfast. Afterwards, Garrus starts to tell Kal and David stories about what he did in C-Sec and the Turian military. Kal and David listen intently, obviously enjoying the stories. Shepard is in the living room when his comlink beeps._

Shepard: Hello?

Feron: (over the comlink) Shepard? It's Feron.

Shepard: Been a while Feron. How's Liara?

Feron: Actually, that's why I called you.

_A worried frown grows on Shepard's face._

Shepard: What's wrong?

Feron: She's in trouble. She sent me a message saying there were mercs after her.

Shepard: Mercs? You mean Blue Suns or Eclipse?

Feron: I don't think so. She would have told me if it was them.

Shepard: Do you know where she is?

Feron: No.

Shepard: Hmm… Any leads?

Feron: Just one. Apparently the mercs have a base in the Shrike Abyssal. I'll send you the coordinates.

Shepard: Thanks.

_Shepard shuts off the comlink and notices Garrus looking at him._

Garrus: What's wrong?

Shepard: Liara's in trouble.

Garrus: What do you mean?

Shepard: She's being chased by mercs. And from the sound of it, there's a lot of them.

Garrus: Any leads?

Shepard: Feron gave me coordinates for a base they have in the Shrike Abyssal. Our best bet is to start there.

Garrus: Right.

Shepard: I'll contact Joker and see if he can pick us up in the Normandy.

Garrus: Good idea. The Normandy's stealth systems should get us in undetected.

_Tali enters from the other room._

Tali: I'm coming with you.

Shepard: Tali…

Tali: Liara is my friend too. Besides, you'll need me to help you hack their security.

Shepard: Hmm… Alright. We'll have to leave Kal and David with Admiral Raan.

_Shepard radios Joker and tells him about Liara. A couple hours later, the Normandy arrives and Joker positions it so that Shepard, Garrus, and Tali can board. Shepard and Tali say goodbye to Kal and David and thank Raan for watching them. Shepard, Garrus, and Tali board the Normandy and it takes off._

Joker: Hey guys.

Shepard: Hey Joker. Have you pinpointed the coordinates for the base?

Joker: Yeah but, it's on an uncharted world.

Shepard: You sure?

Joker: Yeah.

Shepard: Alright. Let us know when we get there.

Joker: Right.

_Several hours later, they reach the coordinates where the merc base is located._

Joker: Got the merc base on sensors. I should be able to slip you in without them noticing.

Shepard: Ok. Take us in low and we'll deploy in the _Barracuda_.

Joker: On it.

_Shepard, Garrus, and Tali head to the shuttle bay and climb into the M-52 Barracuda._

_The M-52 Barracuda is a fast and maneuverable "tank" that combines the best of the M-35 Mako and the M-44 Hammerhead mixed with some Reaper based technology to produce stronger shields and armor and increase maneuverability to previously unheard-of levels. It uses thrusters like the Hammerhead to allow it to strafe more effectively. It is often referred to as, "The Blitz" for it's high speed and firepower._

_Joker brings the Normandy close to the surface of the planet and Shepard pilots the Barracuda out of the shuttle bay and on to the planet's surface. Joker takes the Normandy back into orbit._

Shepard: How far away is the base Joker?

Joker: (over the comlink) About three klicks north of your position.

Shepard: Ok. Be ready to pick us up in case we need to make a quick exit.

Joker: Roger that.

_Shepard pilots the Barracuda towards the merc base._

Garrus: This reminds me of when we were chasing Saren.

Shepard: Same here. Ah… Those were the good old days.

Tali Yeah…

_Several minutes later, they reach the outskirts of the merc base._

_Shepard, Garrus, and Tali climb out of the Barracuda. Shepard and Garrus pull out their sniper rifles and use the scopes to examine the base._

Shepard: They have some heavy duty defense turrets.

Tali: Maybe I can hack them.

Garrus: Not at this range.

Shepard: I could get in close while cloaked and hack one of the turrets. You two stay here and cover me.

Tali: Got it.

_Shepard cloaks and moves towards the closest turret. He takes cover behind a nearby boulder and starts to hack the turret._

_A few moments later, the turret turns around and fires at the mercs, forcing them to scatter._

Shepard: (de-cloaking) Tali, get over here. Garrus, stay there and snipe those mercs.

Tali: On my way.

Garrus: Got it.

_Tali rushes to Shepard and pulls out her shotgun._

Shepard: Let's try to hack a few more turrets.

Tali: Good idea.

_Shepard and Tali hack four more turrets. After a few more minutes, all the mercs are either dead, or inside the base. Shepard and Tali destroy the remaining turrets and examine the armor of the dead mercs._

Shepard: Garrus. Bring the Barracuda over here.

Garrus: On it.

_Garrus gets in the Barracuda and pilots it over to Shepard and Tali._

_Garrus stops the Barracuda near Shepard and Tali and climbs out._

Shepard: Look at their emblem. You recognize it Garrus?

Garrus: No. Must be a new merc group.

Tali: They could have something inside that could help us. They are here for a reason.

Shepard: Right. Let's go.

_Shepard, Garrus, and Tali walk up to the base and see that it is locked._

Garrus: Shoot the locks and pry it open?

Shepard: Good idea.

_Shepard and Garrus get ready to shoot the locks on the door._

Tali: Wait.

_Tali starts to bypass the door. A few moments later, the door opens._

Garrus: Well, I could've done that.

Tali: (in a playful tone) Sure you could've Garrus.

_Shepard, Garrus, and Tali enter the base. Shepard whips out his pistol while Garrus switches to his assault rifle._

Shepard: Keep an eye out for any surprises these mercs have for us. I doubt they'll play nice.

_Shepard, Garrus, and Tali walk down the corridor and come to a door labeled "Control."_

Shepard: (confused) This was way too easy… Be alert.

_Shepard opens the door and moves in cautiously. He stops and notices a tripwire on the floor. His eyes follow the wire and it leads to a bomb on the ceiling of the room._

Shepard: Hmm… They booby-trapped the room.

Garrus: Makes sense. Can you disable it?

Shepard: I should be able to. Hang on…

_Shepard disables the bomb and cuts the tripwire._

Shepard: Got it. I doubt that's the only trap they set up though. Be careful.

_Garrus and Tali move into the room. They move towards a console at the opposite side of the room along with Shepard._

Shepard: Hopefully, there's something here that can help.

_Shepard moves closer to the console and reaches out to use the controls. As soon as he touches the console, he starts being electrocuted._

Tali: Shepard!

Garrus: Get him away from there!

_Tali quickly pulls Shepard away from the console and he falls limp in her arms._

Garrus: Lay him down.

_Tali gently lays Shepard down on the floor and checks his pulse._

_Tali lets out a sigh of relief._

Tali: He's alive.

_Suddenly, faint footsteps start sounding outside the room._

Garrus: We've got company. Put him behind something.

_Tali moves Shepard behind a nearby crate and takes cover next to him._

_Garrus takes cover behind a pillar as the footsteps become louder._

Garrus: Get ready.

_Garrus and Tali aim at the doorway._

_The first merc through the doorway is a massive, 7-foot-tall Krogan with a war hammer strapped to his back. He charges toward Tali while two Batarians and a Turian enter. Tali opens fire on the Krogan with her shotgun. The Krogan's shields deflect the first few shots, but fail when he reaches her. Tali shoots the Krogan at point-blank range which takes him down._

_The two Batarians focus on Garrus while the Turian shifts his focus to Tali. Garrus uses Overload on one of the Batarians and expertly shoots him in the head, taking him down. The second Batarian quickly takes cover before Garrus can do the same to him. Garrus sets a Proximity Mine just around the corner from the Batarian. The Batarian rounds the corner and sets off the Proximity Mine. The Batarian's shields absorbs most of the blast, but he is visibly injured. Garrus takes the opportunity and shoots the Batarian. He looks over to Tali and sees the Turian on the floor 3 feet away from her._

_Footsteps can still be heard heading towards them, but they seem fairly distant._

Garrus: That was probably the closest group. We need to go.

Tali: Right. Help me with Shepard.

_Tali places her shotgun on her lower back. Garrus and Tali pick up Shepard and move towards the doorway._

Garrus: Has he gained weight?

Tali: Not now Garrus.

_Garrus and Tali carry Shepard towards the exit. They manage not to encounter any more mercs._

_They exit the base and head to the Barracuda._

Garrus: (pointing to one of the dead mercs) Grab his shoulder plate. Maybe someone can figure out who these guys are.

Tali: You sure you got Shepard?

Garrus: I got him.

_Tali lets go of Shepard, forcing Garrus to carry him on his own. Tali walks over to the dead merc and removes his shoulder plate. Garrus struggles to get Shepard into the Barracuda. Suddenly, mercs start pouring out of the base and open fire on Garrus and Tali._

Garrus: Go! I'll cover you!

_Tali runs back to the Barracuda and climbs in. Garrus manages to kill a few mercs before he climbs in as well._

Garrus: Joker! Get us out of here!

Joker: (over the comlink) On it.

_Garrus fires a few rounds from the Barracuda's main gun which kills a dozen mercs and causes the rest to duck for cover. This allows Garrus to turn the Barracuda around and put enough distance between them and the mercs to allow for the Normandy to pick them up._

Tali: Have you done this before?

Garrus: No.

Tali: Oh, Keelah…

Garrus: Can't be that hard.

_The Normandy swoops in low and Garrus kicks the thruster on the Barracuda to maximum power._

Garrus: Hang on!

_Garrus just barely gets the Barracuda into the Normandy's cargo bay._

Garrus: See? Easy.

Tali: Easy? We barely made it on to the Normandy.

_The Normandy heads into orbit and leaves the system. Garrus and Tali pull Shepard out of the Barracuda and carry him to the Med-bay._

Tali: I hope he's alright…

_In the Normandy's Med-bay._

Dr. Chakwas: He should be fine. As far as I can tell, there hasn't been any significant damage.

Tali: Good.

_Shepard slowly wakes up. When he completely awakens, he tries to sit up. He quickly holds his side and grunts in pain._

Shepard: Ugh… What happened?

Garrus: The console was rigged to electrocute whoever touched it. Tali pulled you away from it, but you were out cold.

Shepard: Thanks Tali.

Chakwas: How are you feeling, Shepard?

Shepard: I've been better. Did you two get anything from that console Garrus?

Garrus: We didn't get a chance. As soon as Tali pulled you away from that console mercs started heading toward us. We had to get out of there.

Shepard: So we didn't get anything?

Tali: I grabbed the shoulder plate off one of the mercs.

Shepard: Let me see it.

_Tali leaves and, a few moments later, returns with the shoulder plate._

_Shepard takes the shoulder plate and examines it._

Shepard: Hmm… Joker. Get us to Omega.

Joker: (over the intercom) Roger that.

Tali: Omega? You think Aria's behind this?

Shepard: No. But I think she might know who is.


	5. Parts 9 & 10

Part 9:

_A few hours later, in Shepard's cabin, Shepard wakes with a jolt in a cold sweat. He looks over at Tali and sees that she is still sleeping. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and rests his forehead in his right hand. Tali wakes up and places a hand on his shoulder._

Tali: Bad dream?

Shepard: Yeah…

Tali: Akuze?

Shepard: No.

Tali: Then, what was it?

Shepard: Remember the night before we hit Cronos station?

Tali: That one? But, you haven't had that for years.

Shepard: I know but, it was… different, this time.

Tali: How so?

Shepard: This time it wasn't just Mordin, Thane, Legion, and Kaidan. There was Anderson… Javik… EDI… everyone in my unit on Akuze…

_Shepard brings his left hand to his forehead and shakes his head._

Tali: It's ok. It's not your fault.

Shepard: I know. I know… But, last time I had these dreams… I almost died. What if… What if I'm not that lucky this time?

Tali: I've never known you to be afraid of death.

Shepard: It's not myself I'm worried about. I just… I don't what to put you through that again. I don't want the kids to have to go through it at all. Plus, I don't even know what the hell that dream means in the first place.

Tali: I know that you might hate me for saying this but, I think it might be the Normandy.

_Shepard lifts up his head and looks toward Tali with a confused frown._

Shepard: What?

Tali: I might be wrong but, maybe it's because some of your most stressful moments have been on the Normandy.

Shepard: (confused) But… I…

_Shepard ponders this for a moment and starts to realize that Tali might be right._

Shepard: I… I guess you're right.

Tali: Don't worry. I'm right here if you need anything.

Shepard: (smiling) You always are.

_Shepard kisses Tali and stands up._

Shepard: Come on. We're almost there.

_About twenty or so minutes later, the Normandy docks at Omega._

_Shepard, Garrus, and Tali leave the Normandy and head to Afterlife. They arrive at the entrance and are greeted by Bray._

Shepard: Hello Bray. Been a long time.

Bray: Hello Shepard. You here to talk to Aria?

Shepard: Yeah.

Bray: Head right in. Fair warning: there are more Krogan than last time you were here. One keeps calling himself "the perfect Krogan."

_Shepard raises an eyebrow upon hearing this._

Shepard: Thanks for the warning.

_Shepard, Garrus, and Tali head into Afterlife and toward Aria's "throne."_

Tali: "Perfect Krogan?" You think that's Grunt?

Shepard: It might be. I guess we'll know for sure when we see him.

_As they walk through the crowd, they see Turians, Asari, Salarians, Humans, Krogan, Batarians, and the occasional Quarian. Shepard notices a couple of Volus and one or two Elcor._

_They walk up a flight of stairs and see Aria in a conversation with a Turian._

Aria: Now, either accept the terms of our agreement of get the hell off Omega.

Turian: … Fine.

Aria: Good. You should hear something from my people in a few hours.

_The Turian leaves and Aria shifts her attention towards Shepard._

Aria: Shepard. What do you need?

Shepard: (handing her the shoulder plate) I was hoping you could tell us what this emblem is.

Aria: Let me see that.

_Aria takes the shoulder plate and examines the emblem._

Aria: Interesting. How'd you get this?

Shepard: We hit a merc base in the Shrike Abyssal and pulled it off of one of them.

Aria: I thought you retired.

Shepard: A friend of mine is in trouble and apparently these mercs are responsible.

Aria: Hmm… This is the emblem for the "Hounds of Parnack."

Shepard: What do you know about them?

Aria: Not much. They've been causing trouble for the Blue Suns and Eclipse for a year or so. Though not as much as what Archangel did. Or you, for that matter.

Shepard: Anything else?

Aria: I know that they have devoted resources to finding something. Or someone. It seems that is there main focus right now.

Shepard: Hmm… Alright. Thanks for the info.

Aria: Wait. Do you still have the coordinates for their base?

Shepard: Yeah. Why?

Aria: I need to make sure they aren't a threat to my organization.

Shepard: Alright. Here.

_Shepard gives the coordinates to Aria._

Aria: Thank you Shepard. I'll let you know if I find anything on your friend.

Shepard: Thanks.

_Shepard, Garrus, and Tali head back towards the entrance of Afterlife._

Garrus: I've never heard of the Hounds of Parnack. It seems like they really want to get Liara.

Shepard: Yeah. I want to know why.

_Shepard stops when he notices a familiar looking Krogan. He turns and walks towards the Krogan._

Shepard: Grunt?

_Grunt turns around and sees Shepard._

Grunt: Shepard!

_Grunt smiles and slaps Shepard's shoulder._

Grunt: Ha! What are you doing here?

Shepard: Came to talk to Aria. What about you?

Grunt: Getting some shore leave with a few of my squadmates.

Garrus: Doesn't look like that's all you're doing.

Grunt: Heh-heh-heh.

Shepard: How's Wrex?

Grunt: He's on Tuchanka raising his kids. Heh, glad I'm not him. Those little guys are head-butting everything.

Shepard: Well, they are Wrex's kids. How've you been?

Grunt: Good. Hey. Where's the party this year?

Shepard: Yeah… Uh. We have to postpone the party.

Grunt: What?! Why?

Shepard: Liara's in trouble. She's being chased by a merc group called the Hounds of Parnack. You heard of them?

Grunt: Yeah. Heard they were causing problems for the Blood Pack. Doesn't matter to me though. Why are they going after Liara?

Shepard: I don't know. According to Aria, they have devoted a lot of resources to getting her.

Grunt: Damn. They must really want her.

Shepard: Looks like. Well, when you see Wrex again, tell him to give me a call.

Grunt: Sure. Later Shepard.

Shepard: See ya Grunt.

_Shepard, Garrus, and Tali turn and head towards Afterlife's entrance._

Garrus: Glad to see Grunt's doing well.

Shepard: Yeah. When we get back onto the Normandy, I'll call Zaeed and Kasumi. Hopefully, they might know som-

_Shepard notices a human with the Hounds of Parnack emblem tattooed on his shoulder to his right. Shepard walks up behind him and wraps his arm around the merc's neck._

Parnack merc: What the…? Who are you?!

Garrus: You're not in the best position to ask questions right now.

Shepard: I'm Commander Shepard and you're going to answer a few questions for us.

_The merc suddenly realizes what's going on and tries to call for back-up. Shepard tightens his hold until the merc passes out._

Shepard: Garrus. Grab his feet.

Garrus: Right.

_Garrus grabs the merc's feet and Shepard carries the merc by his arms. They get to Afterlife's entrance and Bray notices the merc._

Bray: Who's your friend?

Shepard: No one special. We're just talking him for a walk.

_Shepard winks and Bray gets the hint._

Bray: Have fun.

Garrus: Oh we will.

_Shepard and Garrus carry the merc to the Normandy while Tali makes sure that no one is following them._

Part 10:

_On the Normandy, in what used to be Javik's quarters._

Shepard: It'll be a while before he wakes up. Let me know when he does.

Garrus: No problem.

Shepard: I'll be in the comm room.

_A few minutes later in the comm room._

Shepard: So you have no info on them?

Kasumi: No. I thought Liara would be able to tell you about them.

Shepard: Actually… that's why I was asking you.

Kasumi: What do you mean?

_Shepard explains the situation to Kasumi._

Kasumi: Well, if that's the case, then I'll see what I can dig up.

Shepard: Thanks.

Kasumi: I'll let you know when I've got something. Good seeing you again Shep.

_Kasumi disconnects from the QEC._

_Shepard connects to Zaeed's QEC._

Zaeed: Shepard. Been a while. How the hell have you been?

Shepard: Not bad. You?

Zaeed: Good. Now, why'd you call?

Shepard: Ever hear of the Hounds of Parnack?

Zaeed: Hounds of Parnack? Yeah. I took on a job to take out one of their officers a while back. Probably the hardest job of my life.

Shepard: Did you grab any info on them?

Zaeed: Yeah. What you need it for?

_Shepard explains the situation to Zaeed._

Zaeed: Damn. Well, here's the info I got.

Shepard: Thanks.

Zaeed: I'll try to get in touch with some old contacts and see if they got anything.

Shepard: Alright. Let me know when you've got something.

Zaeed: Sure. See ya Shepard.

_Zaeed disconnects from the QEC._

Shepard: Joker. Can you analyze the data Zaeed sent over?

Joker: (over the intercom) Already on it. I'll let you know when I've got something.

Shepard: Ok.

_Shepard's comlink beeps._

Shepard: Yeah?

Garrus: (over the comlink) Our "guest" is finally awake.

Shepard: On my way down.

_Shepard heads down to the Engineering deck and enters the room they are holding the merc in._

_The windows have been covered and the lights have been dimmed to add a small amount of fear to the merc. The merc has had his hands and feet tied and he is sitting on a make-shift bench. The merc's comms have been jammed to prevent him from calling for back-up._

Parnack merc: L-look. I don't know anything!

Shepard: Shut it. You obviously know who I am and why I'm here, so just answer our questions.

Parnack merc: Why should I?

Garrus: Because no one's coming to get you. And don't even think about calling your friends cause your comms are blocked. You aren't going anywhere.

Parnack merc: I-I'm not telling you anything!

Shepard: Maybe we should take him to Parnack. I heard the Yahg are quite… friendly.

_A devilish grin grows across Shepard's face._

Parnack merc: Y-you're bluffing.

Garrus: Actually, me and Shepard were just on Parnack the other day.

Parnack merc: Y-you're lying.

Shepard: Maybe we should bust his knee-caps. That should get him to talk.

_The merc starts panicking as Shepard and Garrus move closer. When they are two steps away, his fear gets the best of him._

Parnack merc: Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!

_Shepard takes one step back, satisfied._

Shepard: Good. Now, why are you going after Liara T'Soni?

Parnack merc: We found out that she was the Shadow Broker and our boss wanted her taken out so he could take over.

Shepard: How'd you find out she was the Shadow Broker?

Parnack merc: I don't know. I'm not an officer so I wasn't given any details.

Garrus: Can you at least tell us who your boss is?

Parnack merc: I don't know who he is. No one does. Not even his bodyguards.

Shepard: (to Garrus) Sounds familiar. (to the merc) Do you know what he is then? Human? Batarian? Krogan?

Parnack merc: I don't know but, I heard that he is huge. Probably bigger than a Krogan.

Shepard: Hmm… What else do you know?

Parnack merc: Just that she's a friend of yours. We are under orders to kill you if we see you, but only when we have the advantage.

Shepard: Your boss seems to underestimate me if he thinks a bunch of mercs can take me down.

Parnack merc: That's what I thought too.

Garrus: You're smarter than you look.

Shepard: I'm guessing that's all you know, right?

Parnack merc: Yeah.

Shepard: I guess we'll let you go.

Parnack merc: Really? Just like that?

Shepard: Yes. But, word of advice: quit the Hounds of Parnack. You're not really merc material.

Parnack merc: I guess not…

_The merc looks down to the floor, ashamed. Garrus blindfolds the merc and unties his legs. The merc stands up and is lead out of the room by Garrus. Shepard and Garrus take him into the elevator and head up to the CIC. When the elevator arrives at the CIC, Shepard and Garrus take the merc to the airlock and leave the Normandy. Then, they untie the merc's hands and take off his blindfold. The merc rubs his wrists and looks around._

Parnack merc: We're still on Omega?

Shepard: We had no reason to leave yet. Besides, it helps to have the person you're interrogating not have any idea where they are.

Parnack merc: You could say that again…

Garrus: I don't think that you're gonna want to mention this to anyone. At all.

Parnack merc: That's exactly what I was thinking.

_The merc turns around and leaves. Garrus nudges Shepard to get his attention and rests his hand over his pistol. Shepard shakes his head disapprovingly. Garrus lowers his hand to his side and turns around. Shepard turns around and they both head into the Normandy._

_When they get through the airlock, Tali is waiting for them._

_Garrus jolts in surprise._

Garrus: Do you have to do that?

Tali: (in an innocently playful tone) What do you mean?

Garrus: You- Never mind.

Tali: What'd you find out?

Shepard: Apparently the Hounds of Parnack found out Liara is the Shadow Broker and their leader wants to take over.

Tali: How did they find out?

Shepard: The merc said he didn't know. Said he wasn't an officer so he didn't get any details.

Tali: Well, at least we know why they're after Liara. Who's their leader?

Shepard: Apparently their leader is as secretive and the original Shadow Broker.

Tali: So we don't know.

Shepard: Pretty much but, from what the merc said about him, I'm thinking it's a Yahg.

Tali: (in a somewhat annoyed tone) Again?

Shepard: I don't know for sure, but that's what I'm thinking he is.

Joker: Uh, Shepard?

Shepard: Yeah Joker?

Joker: I think you're gonna want to see this.

_Shepard walks over to Joker who is sitting very comfortably in his pilot's seat._

Shepard: What is it?

Joker: Look for yourself.

_Shepard leans forward to get a good look at the screen. As he reads, a look of shock and anger appears on his face._

Tali: What does it say?

Shepard: They're planning to go after Kal and David.


	6. Parts 11 & 12

Part 11:

Tali: What?! Are you sure?

Shepard: Read for yourself.

_Shepard steps back and to the side while Tali moves forward to read the message. Shepard crosses his arms and leans against a wall._

Tali: I… I can't believe this.

Shepard: They used Liara as bait to lure us out. They have officially crossed the line.

Garrus: You want me to bring our "friend" back here?

Shepard: No. I'll handle this.

_Shepard leaves the Normandy and heads to Afterlife. When he gets to the entrance, Bray stops him._

Bray: Whoa, hang on. What's the rush?

Shepard: Did you see that merc come through here?

Bray: The one you and Garrus carried out?

Shepard: Yes.

Bray: Yeah, he just went in. Are you… uh. Ok?

Shepard: I'm fine. He won't be.

Bray: Don't let me stand in your way then.

_Bray lets Shepard into Afterlife and Shepard starts hunting for the merc. He finally spots him near the bar where Grunt is at._

Shepard: Perfect.

_Shepard walks toward the merc. When he reaches the merc, he turns him around and grabs him by the collar._

Shepard: (enraged) You lied to me!

Parnack merc: What?! No I didn't!

_Shepard lifts up the merc and slams him against the wall._

Shepard: The Hounds are planning on going after Kal and David. MY kids.

Parnack merc: What?! I-I didn't know that!

_Grunt notices this and walks over behind Shepard._

Grunt: Shepard?

Shepard: You remember when I asked you about the Hounds of Parnack? Well, they're planning to go after my kids. And this guy- (Shepard pushes harder on the merc) is with them.

Grunt: Well, maybe you should let me "take care" of him.

Shepard: No. The Hounds have crossed the line. And he's going to tell me EVERYTHING he knows. Now spill it!

Parnack merc: I-I told you everything I know! I was told that we were going after your friend because she was-

Shepard: You already said that. Try again!

Parnack merc: Please! I don't know anything else! I would have told you by now if I did!

Shepard: Your lying.

Parnack merc: I'm not! Please, just, let me go! I don't want to die because of something I didn't know about!

_Shepard holds the merc up a little while longer, then drops him._

Shepard: Go. But if I EVER see you again, you'd better not be with the Hounds.

Parnack merc: (in a hurried tone) You won't see me again. You can count on that!

_The merc runs out of Afterlife. Shepard punches the wall in frustration and keeps his fist in place. He lowers his head and doesn't say a word._

Grunt: You alright Shepard?

_No answer._

Grunt: Shepard. Maybe you should get everyone to Rannoch. I'll get there as soon as I can.

Shepard:… Alright. If you see Liara… Tell her what happened.

Grunt: Sure.

Shepard: Thanks.

_Shepard lower his arm and turns towards Afterlife's entrance. When he gets there Bray notices him._

Bray: Hey Shepard. I just saw that merc running out of here like someone was trying to kill him. What did you do to him?

_Shepard doesn't answer._

Bray: You alright?

_No answer._

Bray: Hmm. Ok. I'll let you go. You obviously have a lot on your mind.

_Shepard doesn't answer and heads to the Normandy. He enters the Normandy and everyone is waiting. Tali can immediately tell something is wrong._

Tali: Shepard?

_No answer._

Tali: Josh? Are you alright?

Shepard: That merc was a waste of time.

_Tali looks down and notices that Shepard's hand is bleeding._

Tali: Keelah! What happened?

_Tali takes Shepard's hand and starts to bandage it._

Shepard: The merc said he didn't know anything. Just a dead end.

Garrus: Maybe we should tell everyone to head to Rannoch. You planned for something like this.

Shepard: Yeah… Joker. Send out my "Code Blue". Grunt already knows. I'll call Feron and tell him to try and contact Liara.

Joker: Got it.

_Shepard contacts Feron using his comlink._

Shepard: Feron? It's Shepard.

Feron: (over the comlink) Shepard! Have you found Liara yet?

Shepard: No, but something far more important has come up.

Feron: What do you mean?

Shepard: The mercs that are chasing Liara? They're from a group called the Hounds of Parnack. And they are planning to go after my kids.

Feron: What do you need me to do?

Shepard: Contact Liara and tell her, "Code Blue". She'll know what it means.

Feron: Contacting her is going to be difficult.

Shepard: I know that. Just contact her as soon as you can. Once you do, head to Rannoch. We're gonna need all they help we can get.

Feron: I- Ok. I'll let you know when I've contacted her.

Shepard: Good. Shepard out.

_Shepard disconnects from Feron's comlink._

Joker: Ok. I sent the message to everyone.

Shepard: Good. Get us back to Rannoch.

Joker: No problem.

_Joker pilots the Normandy away from Omega and towards the Mass Relay. He sets a course for Rannoch._

_After retiring from the Alliance, Shepard set up contingency plans with everyone so that if anyone and/or their families were threatened directly, everyone would know what to do. Everyone has a "code color" they have to message to everyone in such a case. Shepard's is "Code Blue", Liara's is "Code Yellow", Wrex's is "Code Red", Grunt's is "Code White", Miranda's is "Code Gold", Ashley's is "Code Orange", James' is "Code Green", Jacob's is "Code Black", Joker's is "Code Silver", Garrus' is "Code Grey", Samara's is "Code Violet", Zaeed's is "Code Brown", Kasumi's is "Code Scarlet", Jack's is "Code Indigo", and Cortez's is "Code Tan." Grunt, Ashley, and James would have to include their location in their message since they are on active duty. If Liara sent her "Code Yellow", everyone would head to her new base as soon as they could. For Wrex, they would head to Tuchanka. For Garrus, Palaven. For Samara, Thessia. For Miranda, Jacob, Zaeed, Kasumi, and Cortez, Earth. For Joker, Arcturus Station. And for Shepard, Rannoch. Shepard's code color could also be used by Tali since everyone knew they lived together. Shepard would also have Major Kirahee and Commander Bailey contacted as they can provide information or come to Shepard's aid._

_On Rannoch, outside of Shepard's house, everyone arrives one-by-one. First Wrex, then Zaeed, Cortez, Samara, Kasumi, Jacob, Miranda, Ashley, Jack, James, Major Kirahee, Grunt, Feron, and Commander Bailey._

Shepard: (to Feron) Where's Liara?

Feron: She said she's on her way.

Shepard: Ok.

Wrex: Ok Shepard. It looks like we're all her except for Liara. What's going on?

Shepard: (to everyone) Feron contacted me a few days ago saying that Liara was being chased by mercs. Me, Garrus, and Tali found out it was a group called the Hounds of Parnack.

Wrex: Why didn't she send out her Code Yellow?

Feron: She barely had enough time to contact me. There was no way for her to message you all in time.

Jacob: (to Shepard) Is that why you sent your Code Blue?

Shepard: It's part of it.

Miranda: What do you mean?

Shepard: Zaeed sent me some data he grabbed from them awhile back.

Kasumi: How far back?

Zaeed: One or two months ago.

Shepard: Well, Joker examined the data and found out that it was a message to one of their officers. We read it and apparently, Liara was bait.

Kirahee: For who?

Shepard: For me and Tali.

Bailey: Why?

Shepard: They wanted us out of the way so they could go after Kal and David.

_Everyone looks at each other, surprised at this news._

Wrex: Why?!

Shepard: I don't know. All I know is that they think that me and Tali are out looking for Liara. And if they are going after Liara as a ruse… then they will follow her here.

Jacob: But, what about your kids?

Shepard: We left them with Admiral Raan when we headed out to start looking for Liara. I told her what's going on and she is taking them to a safe house.

Samara: What happens when the mercenaries arrive?

Shepard: Me and Garrus interrogated a merc and he said that they were under orders to kill me if they saw me. However, he wasn't an officer so he didn't even know about the plan to go after Kal and David. I'm thinking, that the officers have different orders. They were told not to tell their subordinates the entire plan. Just enough to know who to go after. Most likely, the mercs will attempt attack me on sight. As far as I know, they weren't told what to do when they see any of you. Hopefully, that'll catch them off guard.

Miranda: That's a good plan.

Zaeed: What if they push us back into the house?

Shepard: I have a few surprises waiting for them. Just make sure that you are all inside when I set them off.

Garrus: Why didn't you call me and Zaeed? We could have set the place up no problem.

Zaeed: Yeah. I'm plenty curious myself.

Shepard: Because I prefer precision and you two go for all out destruction. Besides, I set the everything myself. Only me and Tali know the right codes.

Garrus: Fair enough.

Zaeed: What kind of traps did you set?

Shepard: I think you might like them. They're old fashioned principles mixed with high-tech components. And that's just the inside.

Zaeed: (more to himself than to Shepard) Huh. Never would have thought of that myself.

Shepard: Ok, any last minute questions?

_No one says a word._

Shepard: Alright then. Everyone get ready.

_Shepard contacts Liara via his comlink._

Shepard: Liara? You there?

Liara: (over the comlink) Shepard! You don't know how good it is to hear your voice!

Shepard: Good to hear you too. Where are you?

Liara: Entering Rannoch's atmosphere right now. What's going on?

_Shepard explains the situation to Liara._

Liara: Those bastards.

Shepard: I know. Do you have any mercs in pursuit?

Liara: I have a few shuttles on sensors, but I seem to be out of weapons range.

Shepard: Ok. Get here as soon as you can. Shepard out.

_Shepard deactivates his comlink._

Shepard: Liara's entering the atmosphere right now and she has merc shuttles in pursuit. Get ready.

_Shepard walks over to a hidden console and punches in a code that causes walls of high and low cover to appear from under the ground._

Garrus: Impressive.

Shepard: Take cover. Me and Tali will wait for Liara to land. When I give the signal, open fire on the mercs.

_Everyone but Shepard and Tali take cover._

_A couple minutes later, Liara's shuttle lands and Liara climbs out._

Liara: Shepard.

_Liara notices the walls of cover._

Liara: That's… new. Where is everyone?

Shepard: They're taking cover until the mercs arrive. You should too.

Liara: Right. The merc shuttles should be visible any minute now anyway.

Shepard: Good.

_Liara takes cover with everyone else and waits patiently as the merc shuttles land._

_The shuttle hatches open and mercs pour out. Most of the mercs ready weapons, but some, possibly officers, tell them to stand down. One of them, a Turian with red face-paint and a visor similar to Garrus', moves forward._

Shepard: I had a feeling that you had different orders than your subordinates.

Parnack officer: Commander Shepard. I have someone who would like to talk to you.

_The officer activates his Omni-tool and a hologram of a large figure appears. The figure is shrouded in darkness and the image is distorted to prevent anyone from identifying what race he belongs to. The figure's voice is distorted as well._

Figure: Commander Shepard. Pleasure to finally meet you.

Shepard: I can't say the same for you.

Figure: I understand your prejudice against me, but this is just business.

Shepard: Business? Business?! How the hell is threatening the livelihood of my children "business"?!

Figure: You wouldn't understand. Your morals wouldn't allow you to.

Shepard: Don't you dare talk about morals to me! You are endangering my children!

Figure: I will give you one chance to give your children to me peacefully. If you don't, well, I can't guarantee that they won't be harmed. Or you for that matter.

Shepard: Read my lips: Go. To. Hell.

Figure: I see. Pity that it has come to this.

_The figure's image dissolves and the officer deactivates his Omni-tool. The officer reaches for his pistol, but Shepard grabs his chin and head fringe and snaps the officer's neck. The officer falls limp to the ground as the rest of the mercs bring their weapons to bear on Shepard and Tali._

Shepard: Now!

_Almost instantly, everyone pops out of cover and opens fire on the mercs. The mercs duck for cover inside their shuttles but they are already down a third of their original strength. Shepard and Tali turn around and get behind cover amidst their friends, pulling out their weapons._

Wrex: (in a hearty tone) HA HA! It's great to let loose!

Zaeed: Been a while since I've been in a firefight like this!

Grunt: (to Zaeed) Me too!

James: Just picking them off!

Samara: More shuttles! Incoming!

_Several more shuttles land and mercs pour out and open fire._

Garrus: This just got more interesting!

Shepard: Keep up the pressure!

_At the Hounds of Parnack's main base._

Figure: Send all forces in Rannoch's system after Shepard and prepare my personal shuttle. I want to see this personally.

Part 12:

_More and more shuttles land and mercs pour out._

Jacob: Damn it! We need to fall back!

Shepard: Alright! Cortez, Ashley, Vega, Miranda! Get in the house! We'll cover you!

Ashley: Got it!

_Cortez, Ashley, James, and Miranda turn and run into the house. They open the windows and open fire on the mercs again._

Shepard: Ok, now Kasumi, Jacob, Bailey, and Kirahee! Get in the house!

_Kasumi, Jacob, Kirahee, and Bailey run inside and take cover, waiting for when the mercs start coming through the doorway._

Shepard: Feron, Zaeed, Liara, Grunt! You next!

_Grunt, Feron, Liara, and Zaeed run inside and open more windows to open fire on the mercs._

Shepard: Samara, Wrex, Garrus, Jack! Go!

_Garrus, Samara, Jack, and Wrex head inside as well and take cover near the doorway._

Shepard: Tali! Let's go!

Tali: Right!

_Shepard and Tali turn to head into the house, but Tali gets hit in the shoulder. The force of the impact knocks her to the ground._

Tali: Ugh!

_Shepard turns around and sees Tali on the ground, bleeding from her shoulder. He runs to her and pulls her behind some cover._

Shepard: You alright?

Tali: Yeah.

Shepard: This might sting a little.

_Shepard puts some Medi-Gel on Tali's wound and she winces in pain._

Tali: I don't remember it stinging like that.

Shepard: It's been a while since either of us has needed Medi-Gel. That might be why.

Tali: I guess…

_Shepard bandages the wound completely and checks for more._

Tali: It was just my shoulder. Don't worry.

Ashley: Hurry up Shepard! They're pushing!

Shepard: (to Tali) Can you get up?

Tali: Yeah.

Shepard: (to Ashley and James) Throw some grenades to scatter them!

_Ashley throws an Inferno Grenade and James throws a Frag Grenade, causing the mercs to scatter in an attempt to escape the blast radius. Some unlucky mercs are hit by Ashley's Inferno Grenade and panic while trying, unsuccessfully, to put the flames out. Shepard and Tali run into the house and lock the door behind them._

Shepard: That should slow them down if they get to the door. Anyone wounded?

Wrex: Nothing a Krogan can't handle.

Grunt: It's fine. I fight better angry.

James: I'm good.

Garrus: We're all fine, Shepard.

Shepard: Ok. Time to give these mercs a surprise they won't forget.

_Shepard moves to a wall on his left and places his hand on it. Another hidden console appears and Shepard inputs another code._

Ashley: What does that one do?

Shepard: You'll see.

_Two anti-personnel cannons raise from inside the roof and aim at the mercs._

Parnack merc: OH SH-

_The cannons open fire on the mercs and rip them apart._

Zaeed: Now that's more like it!

James: And I thought you were crazy before…

Shepard: (with pride) Not crazy. Just prepared.

Garrus: Why don't I have one of those?

Wrex: How'd you get those?

Shepard: I'm a war hero, remember? All I had to do was ask.

Jacob: (chuckling) You sly bastard.

_Suddenly, there is an explosion on the roof._

Shepard: I guess they brought in gunships. Hang on.

_Shepard returns to the console and punches in a new code. Two AA guns raise up out of the roof and open fire on the merc gunships and shuttles._

Shepard: That should do it.

Garrus: And I thought my set up on Omega was good.

Shepard: You only had months to prepare whereas I've had years.

Garrus: Good point.

Zaeed: Damn Shepard. You're good.

Miranda: Shouldn't we have people covering the back?

Shepard: Way ahead of you. The rear doors only open from the inside and they blend in with the outside wall. So, unless you know where to doors are, you wouldn't find them. And if you do, you won't be able to open them.

Miranda: Impressive.

Cortez: If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were paranoid.

Shepard: One man's paranoia, is another's security.

Samara: What about the roof? Wouldn't they be able to cut through?

Shepard: They can try, though I doubt that they have the tech or man-power to do so.

Wrex: I could use a set-up like this.

Tali: To hold of assaults?

Wrex: Uh… Yeah. Let's go with that.

_Shepard's comlink beeps._

Shepard: Yeah?

Joker: (over comlink) Shepard. Those mercs are preparing for something big up here.

Shepard: Any idea what it is?

Joker: No, but whatever it is, it's meant for you guys.

Shepard: If it looks like they're going to try and bombard us from orbit then make sure they don't.

Joker: Roger that.

_Joker cuts the comlink._

Tali: Call Raan to make sure that she and the kids are safe.

Shepard: Good idea.

_Shepard connects his comlink to Raan's._

Shepard: Admiral Raan. Are you and the kids at the safe house?

Raan: Yes and I've got some of my best marines with me.

Shepard: Good. Let me know if the mercs find you.

Raan: Of course.

Shepard: And Raan… Thanks.

Raan: Anytime, Shepard.

_Raan cuts the link._

Shepard: They're safe for now. Raan said that she has some of her best marines with her.

Tali: Good.

Shepard: Their gunships took out one of the anti-personnel cannons so don't be surprised if the mercs get to the door.

Garrus: I guess we should get ready.

_Everyone gets ready and aims at the doorway. Suddenly, Shepard's comlink activates._

Joker: (over the comlink) Shepard! The mercs brought in a cruiser.

Shepard: What is it doing?

Joker: It looks like it's preparing to bombard something. I'll plot it's aim.

_Joker is silent for a moment as he calculates the cruiser's aim._

Joker: It looks like it's going to bombard… Oh no…

Shepard: What? What's going on?

Joker: The cruiser is going to bombard the safe house!

Shepard: Stop it! Don't give it the chance to fire!

Joker: I don't know if I'll get it in time!

_Shepard contacts Raan but stays connected to Joker._

Shepard: Raan! This is Shepard! You need to-

Joker: The cruiser is opening fire!

_Shepard hears a loud explosion coming from Raan's comlink and then it cuts to static._

_Shepard stays completely still for a few moments and everyone looks toward him, unsure what has happened. Then, the explosions from the bombardment sound through the house._

_Tali looks to Shepard, trying to understand what just happened._

Tali: Shepard? What was… Are the kids alright?

_Shepard doesn't answer and slowly lowers his head._

Tali: (in disbelief) No… No. No. No. No- They can't be-

_Tears form in Tali's eyes as she slowly realizes that the worst has happened._

Tali: No…

_Tali drops to her knees and puts her face in her hands, crying._

Shepard: (to Garrus) Give me your gun.

Garrus: Shepard, I-

Shepard: Garrus.

Garrus:… Here.

_Garrus gives Shepard his assault rifle._

James: You alright Shepard?

Shepard: Don't worry about me.

Jacob: You don't have to do this.

_Shepard turns toward Jacob. Enraged, he grabs Jacob by the collar._

Shepard: Don't have to do it? Don't have to do it?! Those assholes just killed my kids! What the hell do you expect me to do?!

Jacob: Shepard. Calm down.

Shepard: Calm down?! I guess that's easy for you to say cause you're so, "calm and collected!"

_Garrus places a hand on Shepard's shoulder._

Shepard: (shaking off Garrus' hand) Get off of me!

Garrus: Shepard. Don't take your anger out on Jacob. He had nothing to do with it.

_Shepard lets go of Jacob and turns toward Garrus, getting into his face._

Shepard: I know that! But, he's telling me to calm down after my kids were just killed!

Kasumi: Shep. I know what that must feel like bu-

Shepard: That's just it! None of you know what it feels like!

Zaeed: (to everyone except Shepard) I don't think talking is going to fix this. He wants revenge… and I don't blame 'im.

Miranda: (to Zaeed) Yes, but what Shepard is planning on doing is suicide.

Jack: And the Collector base wasn't?

Wrex: If Shepard is going out there, then so am I.

Shepard: No.

_Everyone looks at Shepard._

Shepard: No. I need to do this alone.

Ashley: What about the cannon?

Shepard: It won't fire at me. I programmed it.

_Tali stifles her crying so that she can speak._

Tali: (her voice cracking) Shepard… Please…

Shepard: I have to do this…

_Shepard walks to the door and opens it. He stops in the middle of the doorway._

Shepard: Lock the door behind me.

Tali: Shepard…

Shepard: Do it.

Tali: (voice cracking) Yes sir…

_Shepard walks through the doorway and Tali, reluctantly, locks the door behind him. He walks forward with Garrus' assault rifle in hand and watches as his anti-personnel cannon mows down a squad of mercs before being destroyed. The mercs shift their attention to Shepard and pause for a moment, unsure what is going on. Shepard takes the opportunity and opens fire on the mercs, killing a dozen and wounding two dozen more. The mercs, surprised at the amount of casualties Shepard has inflicted in a couple seconds, scatter and duck for cover. Shepard, realizing that Garrus had put Armor-piercing ammo on the assault rifle before handing it to him, fires at the mercs in soft cover, taking them out. The surviving mercs try to fire at Shepard, but they are horrified at the damage he has already done on his own. Shepard quickly mows down the remaining mercs as they open fire or try to run. One last shuttle descends from orbit and Shepard waits for it to land._

_In the house, Ashley, James, and Miranda watch this with a mixture of horror and concern._

Ashley: I… I've never seen him like this. It's like he's a completely different person.

James: I knew that he wanted revenge, but this…? It's a massacre.

Miranda: This is almost as bad as what my father did on Sanctuary…

_Feron, Liara, and Zaeed also look on in horror._

Zaeed: I've seen a lot of bad in my time. But, this… this is goddamn brutal.

Liara: He's like a machine now… No remorse… no fear… no mercy…

Feron: I… This is my fault.

_Liara looks at Feron._

Liara: No it isn't.

Feron: Yes it is. If I hadn't called Shepard in the first place this wouldn't have happened.

Liara: Feron. You were worried about me. You were being a good friend by asking Shepard for help.

Feron: And look how it turned out…

Liara: It's not your fault. It's the mercs' fault. They had this planned out from the beginning.

Feron: … Yeah.

_Shepard watches as the shuttle lands in front of him and the hatch opens. Three Krogan bodyguards emerge, along with a large figure._

Shepard: You.

Figure: I'm impressed by your bravery. You killed my best men, on your own, with no problem.

Shepard: It wasn't bravery. It was rage. Hatred. Vengeance.

Figure: And why would that be the case?

Shepard: (enraged) Don't play coy with me! You know damn well why!

Figure: Then explain it to my men.

Shepard: Your cruiser fired on the safe house that my children were in!

Figure: What? I didn't order that.

Shepard: Yeah, right! Who else could've known where they were?

Figure: I assumed that they were in your home. Hence, the assault.

Shepard: If you didn't order it, then who did?!

Figure: I'm not sure…

_The figure thinks for a moment then comes to a conclusion._

Figure: It must have been one of your own.


End file.
